durisfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Q: When will the MUD be finished? *A: There is no such thing as a finished mud. Duris is constantly expanding and changing, and will never stop doing so. Q:' Is player killing, stealing, corpse looting allowed?' *A: Hell yes! Duris is a FULL pkill MUD, this includes all of those things. Q: Are we allowed to multiplay or create robot characters? *A: No, and you will be subject to punishment when you are caught. Q:' What is a "Mob"?' *A: "Mob" is short for "Mobile", which refers to any monster or NPC (non player character). Q: What if I find a bug? *A: You MUST report it via petition at ONCE. If you do not get a response, post it on the forums or email one of the gods. Most can be reached at @durismud.com Q: Are there death traps on Duris? *A: No, there are no rooms that instantly kill you and then take all your equipment with no chance of you or anyone else ever getting them back. However, there ARE rooms with no exits that you must get summoned out of. There ARE rooms that are so deadly that you will die as soon as you walk in, to some VERY powerful/nasty mob, or a room that traps you, or causes you to fall to your death. But in EVERY case, it is possible for someone to be able to rescue you or retrieve your corpse. Q:' How do I add areas to Duris?' *A: The first step is to download Duris' zone editor and learn how to use it. Then you need to pitch your zone idea to the current zone god first, just to make sure you aren't going to be wasting your time writing a zone that would never get approved. After the zone is written, you must submit it, wait for it to be reviewed, wait for it to be tweaked/balanced, and wait for it to be connected to the MUD. The zone you submit will almost certainly NOT be identical to the zone that winds up on the MUD (mobs and equipment always inevitably get changed for a variety of reasons.) Q: What is an asterisk (*) beside a player's or mob's name mean? *A: It means the player or mob is invisible, and you obviously have some form of detect invisibility cast upon you since you can see it. Q: If my link dies and I cannot reconnect, what do I do? *A: Suffer....there is nothing we can do about bad links or any connection problems, that's a risk we all take when we mud. Duris will auto-rent you after a short time if you do not reconnect. Q: I died, can a god help me? *A: Under NO circumstance is ANY god allowed to help you if you died to a normal part of the game. If a bug or a god causes your death, then yes, they can help you. Q: What if I feel something is out of balance? *A: Ah, well then leave a message in the bug, idea or typo commands or email it to a high ranking god. You are our eyes and ears and we take your messages very seriously, please write your opinions and suggestions. Q: What if I think a god is cheating? *A: Duris is run by regular people who have all played as mortals sometime in the past and/or present. Accusing a god of cheating is VERY serious, not something to be thrown around without any proof and simply because you are angry about something in the game. IF you do have proof a god is cheating, contact a god you do trust immediately, either by petition, telling them, or by email. Q: Will I run out of things to do on Duris? *A: Only if you never leave the hometowns! Duris is prehaps the largest mud on the Internet in terms of areas and has a huge playerbase, plus there is full racewars/pkill so there should always be something to do. But it's up to you to get out there and explore the world! Q: Trips are long and I get tired. Can I increase my movement? *A: Duris is a HUGE world, and getting tired on long trips from zone to zone is a normal part of life. Get yourself a mount, bum a fly spell off a mage, or take a cleric/druid/bard with you. Q: Why are people shown as anonymous in the who list? *A: Well these folks do not want others knowing their class or level (especially rogues that have no friends). Others feel it is more realistic from a roleplaying point of view. Q: How do I know if I am close to levelling? *A: Type exp while not in battle, it will give you a general idea as to how close you are to your next level. Q: Can I be transferred? *A: Not without a good reason. Q: I'm low level and the things I kill don't have money. How can I get some? *A: As in real life asking others for help is a good start. Other than that you can scavenge and sell items you find on the ground. When you get higher in levels, the mobs you kill will have money and equipment. Q: I just killed a nasty and the corpse sunk into the water before I could loot or my sword was dropped accidentally and it sank. What can I do? *A: You can 'swim down' to retreive the lost item, but this does not work, in all areas and there is the chance of your item being swept away. Q: I have a spell that sounds really cool, how can I find out what it really does? *A: Type help spellname where spellname is the name of the spell you now have. Q: I have a serious problem, what do I do? *A: Read ALL the help files first, and type NEWS and motd. If that still does not give you the answer to your problem, ask another player, if they dont know, then as a LAST resort, type petition whatever and a god will answer you IF one is on and not busy doing something else or idle. Q:' I'm new here, how do I find out how to play?' *A: Type help and go from there. Help commands and help newbie are also good places to start. If you are TOTALLY lost, you can petition for help, but this does not always ensure a response as the immortals are often very busy. Q: I have an item, how do I find out what it does? *A: There are many shops in the Realms which sell scrolls of identification which you can use. You can type "recite scroll . If you're buddies with a conjurer, get her to identify it for you. Q: How can I find areas in which to adventure? *A: Type credits to see a semi-complete list of zones on the mud. White markers on the wilderness map are zone markers, check them out. Q: I died and I am far from my corpse can someone get my equipment from me? *A: Of course, if you trust them. Anyone can loot your corpse, so its a good idea to get back to it ASAP! Q: How do I change what channels I can hear or the display I see? *A: You can see which things you can change by typing "toggle" or "display". Q: What is GCC? *A: It's how guilds members talk to each other, type gcc then whatever you want to say, and if any of your fellow guild members are on (assuming you are level 25 and in a guild) they will hear it.